Declarations and Misunderstandings
by Leverage3621
Summary: Nate struggles with how to tell Parker how he feels about her, but Parker believes he loves someone else entirely causing them both to become confused.


Disclaimer: I do not own Leverage.

Pairing: Nate/Parker

A/N: Here is the happier story I promised everyone who was reading my other one, Not Enough Time. I hope everyone enjoys it. And a HUGE thanks to ClaudiaRain for being my beta on this one and giving me an idea for the end! And any mistakes you find are completely mine because it took me awhile to decide on an ending I wanted to go with.

All members of the Leverage crew were currently at headquarters discussing which client they wanted to help out next with everyone fighting for the person they chose and arguing their points on why theirs should be chosen first. Everyone with the exception of one mastermind who wasn't really paying attention even though everyone thought he was, but looks can be deceiving because choosing another client was the furthest thing from his mind. Yep that's right the leader of the esteemed band of (helpful) thieves could care less who was their next case because the only thing on Nathan Ford's mind was one blonde thief who was only half way trying to convince the group of her choice.

He realized about a month ago that his feelings for Parker went from a mere relaxed and understanding friendship to something that scared him senseless because Nate discovered that he found himself wanting them to be more than friends, something more personal, and lately found himself thinking about how beautiful she was whether she was just standing there talking to him or hanging from some building. He's also had to stop himself from simply leaning over and giving her a quick kiss which completely shocked him when he had his first thought about kissing Parker; he wasn't supposed to have those kinds of thoughts about her, they were friends and nothing more and never would be so he positively shouldn't have been having those sort of thoughts, but after a few weeks of all of this he finally found the courage to admit to himself that he was completely and irrevocably in love with Parker.

And now that he's declared his love for Parker to himself he couldn't stop thinking about her. He also couldn't help wondering whether or not if she did or ever could feel the same for him, so even though he should be listening to everyone's arguments and trying to narrow down the next job he just couldn't especially with Parker so damn close to him, she was close enough that every time she leaned forward to grab some chips off the coffee table or grab for her drink she brushed ever so gently across him arm which was almost literally driving him insane causing him to scoot over just to save himself the torture because he honestly didn't know how much longer he could have controlled himself not to do something in return. He must have really been deep in his thoughts because the next thing he knew Sophie was yelling his name a few times, each one slightly louder and annoying than the last.

"Nate? NATE! NATE?" Sophie yelled at the man not believing that he wasn't even listening, "Have you even heard a single word any of us has said?"

He shook his head to clear all his thoughts away and paused for a few moments to gather the few tidbits he did hear and try to convince her that yes he was paying attention, "Of course I have Sophie. Hardison thinks that we should help out a woman whose husband died unfairly, Eliot wants to help a town of farmers, Parker wants to help out a kid who was taken wrongfully away from his parents, and you want to…um….to help unfashionable women learn the art of shopping?" he finished lamely having no idea what Sophie's case was because he was completely out of it by then. Everyone besides Parker (who just laughed) all yelled something or another at him which basically stated that they just wasted an entire meeting and afternoon and would have to continue this again tomorrow.

Sophie pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head in disappointment, "No Nate, I want to help a man who just lost his whole family due to a theme park accident in which the park knew the equipment was faulty. What were you even thinking about Nathan that was so much more important than our next client?"

He glanced over at Parker not even realizing he did, but Sophie saw him and realized he was either worried about her for some reason or there was something more to it and she was going to get to the bottom of it because they needed his head clear and thinking about the next con because even though she regretted it sometimes, they did need Nate Ford to hold this team together.

He was trying to think of a plausible explanation but seriously couldn't come up with much, "I was just really trying to think of a case I wanted to do."

"Which is?" Eliot demanded a little bit more than pissed off because he had plans today, which he cancelled for this meeting that ended up being a total bust.

Nate glanced down at the papers real quick choosing one and desperately hoping that they bought it, "I was just planning out how we could go about helping the people who've been screwed over in different ways from Activis Insurance."

"You aren't fooling anyone Nate but I guess you at least came up with a halfway decent excuse," Sophie said somewhat surprised he even tried.

"Thanks Sophie," Nate told her sarcastically.

"Well if we're through here, which I get the feeling we are, I'm gonna go cause I don't need all this stress in my life. I live a taxing enough life without having to deal with ya'll and all your drama. So if you don't mind I'm gonna go home and relax cause you've got me all frazzled and on edge," Hardison declared as if he never caused any drama whatsoever.

"Look guys I'm sorry my mind was elsewhere but I promise I'll go over everyone's case and I will choose one by the weekend and let you guys know so we can begin working on the plan by next week," Nate apologized not looking forward to his night at all.

"See now was that so hard to do?" Hardison asked.

"I thought you were leaving?" Nate told him.

"Ouch. That hurt's here," Hardison indicated by pointing at his heart, "And yes I am. Goodbye peeps," he informed everyone before leaving headquarters to head home so he could try out the new game he's been dying to play for about a week now.

"Yeah I'm gone too and next time Nate I may just punch you out of your daze," Eliot told him before grabbing his jacket and telling Parker and Sophie goodbye before leaving to head over to the girl's house who he cancelled on earlier hoping it wasn't too late to try and salvage a great night.

"You two staying then?" Nate asked looking up at Sophie who was still glaring him down as if she never made a mistake in her existence before.

"Oh yes because you aren't getting out of trouble that easily mister," Sophie said trying to think of a way to get Parker to go somewhere so she could question Nate about why he was thinking about the thief in such depth, "Um Parker did you know there's a new bank that just opened on the other side of town? I thought maybe you'd like to go check out their new high-tech security system. They say it's thief proof."

"Ha! I bet I could break in within ten minutes. Nothing can keep me out," Parker said with a slightly crazy look in her eye, "I should be back soon enough, with proof."

"Parker don't steal anything," Nate warned her as she too left leaving him with the last person he wanted to be with at the moment. He then looked over at Sophie who came over and sat down next to him. "So why did you want Parker gone; is it to kill me in a painful way because she might have enjoyed helping you more. Or do you have some epic speech lined up on how I'm the leader and should act like it?"

"No speech, just a question. Although the killing thing may be in order because I cancelled on a rather rich and handsome man this evening who promised to take me to one of the plays tonight. But I'll ask my question and based on your answer you may get to live. What's the deal with Parker?"

"What do you mean? Is she acting funny or in trouble?" Nate asked with a hint of concern trying to think of how she's been acting these past few days wondering how he could have missed any strange (well strange for Parker) behavior in her.

"No _she's_ fine. It's you I'm worried about. What's with you Nate? You've been acting rather strange these past few weeks; acting out of sorts and dazing off. And today when I asked you what was more important than our next client you glanced at Parker? So what problem do you have with her?"

"I don't have a problem with Parker." _'I'm just in love with her,'_ Nate thought hoping Sophie wouldn't figure it out but knew he was more than likely busted.

Sophie watched Nate carefully noticing that he was starting to daydream again, a small smile showing up on his usually neutral looking face. She then put all of the pieces together solving his 'problem' with the young thief. "You're in love with her," she said not as a question but as a statement.

Nate shot his head up looking at her smiling face knowing she figured it out but he wasn't going to give in just like that, "What? No. No I'm not in love with Parker that's just stupid. Why would I love her?"

Sophie gave him a look that said she wasn't buying it, "Nate when will you ever learn that you can't fool me? Your answer just told me that you do in fact love her. Why not tell her?"

"Fine you're right. I do love her, but I can't let her know Soph because she would never fall for someone as broken and messed up as me. She deserves better," Nate answered putting his head in his hands.

"Then obviously you don't see what I do. She loves you too Nate albeit in her own way but it's love nonetheless. And no one's perfect; I mean sure you had your fair share of mistakes, but who hasn't? I know you two will be wonderful for one another. You both have demons you have yet to face and you could get through them together; since you won't let anyone else in to help you."

Nate looked over at Sophie wanting to believe her but he didn't want to be shot down and have their friendship destroyed due to the awkwardness that would surely follow. "I…I don't know Sophie. You really think she loves me?"

"Trust me Nate."

"How do I even go about trying to tell her? Because we both know I suck at that sort of thing. How long did it take me to tell you that I liked you?"

"Haha. Too long. How about we practice then? I'll be Parker and you tell me you love me," Sophie suggested.

"Aw Sophie don't you have a better way?" he asked praying she did because he hated this sort of thing especially if Sophie was the person he was to practice with.

"No. Now go."

"Fine," Nate gave in knowing this wouldn't work but decided to entertain her idea so she wouldn't go on about it, "Um Parker I love you."

She looked at him as though he just said something completely stupid and random, "Well that just totally sucked. You have to say it as though you believe it Nate or how else is she supposed to believe you love her? Now again with feeling."

"Well it would help if I felt something for you but I don't," he shot back knowing this wouldn't work becoming angry.

"Just try again and if you have to close your eyes and imagine that it's Parker you're talking to then do so."

Nate closed his eyes trying to picture Parker sitting in front of him, "I love you and I have for a little while now but I just didn't know how to tell you, but I want you to know that I've never been this crazy in love with someone before. And I hope you feel the same."

"Oh how sweet Nate and I love you too," Sophie responded.

"I doubt that those are going to be her words," Nate said skeptically.

"Probably not but I just had to say that after your declaration of love," Sophie replied hoping he could get the same thing out when he actually confronted Parker.

He opened his eyes so he could look at Sophie, "I guess your idea wasn't so bad after all. I only hope I can get that out when it counts without becoming a stuttering idiot."

"I'm sure you can Nate," Sophie replied although she had her doubts remembering when he finally told her he felt something for her.

He clasped his hands together glad that was over wanting to do something so he could put off looking over a bunch of client papers for as long as he could, "So what do you want to do?"

"I think I'm going to go; just in case Parker comes back by later and so you can start looking over our clients," Sophie said winking at Nate.

He just shook his head, "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then or next week sometime."

"Bye Nate and good luck," Sophie told him heading out so she could go home for a nice relaxing evening.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Parker was about to bust into the apartment bragging she totally cracked the security system in what had to be some kind of world record with a bunch of photos to prove it but heard something that stopped her in her tracks.

"_I love you and I have for a little while now but I just didn't know how to tell you, but I just want you to know that I've never been this crazy in love with someone before. And I hope you feel the same."_

"_Oh how sweet Nate and I love you too," Sophie responded._

She cracked the door open and saw Nate and Sophie on the couch, but didn't stay any longer to find out what happened next. A feeling of hurt and devastation flooded her entire body, leaving her sick to her stomach. She always thought those two liked each other but she never thought that it would hurt this bad to hear Nate confess his love for Sophie. _'I should have known he loved her. I mean who could ever love someone as crazy as me?'_

Her high from earlier was gone leaving her feeling depressed. She never told anyone but she was in love with the leader of the Leverage team because honestly who _could_ she tell; Hardison would laugh saying that was the funniest thing he ever heard, Eliot would tell her to get rid of her feelings so she wouldn't compromise the integrity of the team or just slam the door in her face (she wasn't sure which was more likely), and Sophie would probably hate her for liking the same man she did. So she tried to tell herself that it wasn't a good idea and instead tried to forget about her feelings for him but couldn't no matter how hard she tried. Every time he complimented her or smiled at her or even glanced at her she would just have all of her feelings for him come crashing back down on her full force deciding one day to just give in and hope that maybe he would eventually feel the same or that she would find that her feelings for him would just eventually dissipate.

So far neither one of those things happened, in fact he decided he loved Sophie and who could blame him? Sophie was smart, beautiful and the kind of woman any guy, especially Nate, would fall for; not for some quirky and crazy thief who was so incredibly messed up that she didn't even know the extent to all her problems. Instead of heading back to her apartment where she would just brood and become more depressed she decided she'd try to salvage the rest of her night by trying to break into every bank in the entire city before daybreak; her personal best was thirty banks in one night but was determined to shatter that record.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Nate stayed up after Sophie left glancing at the door every few minutes expecting Parker to come bursting through the door but after a few hours realized that she wasn't coming back tonight which gave him a feeling of disappointment not only because he wanted to tell her he loved her, but because he also wanted to see her.

He eventually went to bed so he could get up at a somewhat decent hour the next day so he could look over everyone's case like he promised. He eventually did decide on a client that weekend knowing Sophie was going to be excited but also was worried about Parker because she didn't come over even once that weekend which wasn't like her at all, but before he knew it, it was Monday and was waiting for everyone to arrive so they could get started with the job.

Hardison walked in with Eliot arguing about something or another but when weren't those two arguing?

"I'm telling you man you wouldn't catch me dead wearing that," Eliot said pointing at Hardison's pink shirt and matching shoes.

"You just don't truly appreciate fashion the way I do, and I'm sure Sophie could get you into a pink shirt, that's all I'm saying," he responded heading over to his laptop to set up for the meeting.

Eliot stopped in his tracks trying to think what he meant by that, "What's that supposed to mean? I don't do everything she tells me to do."

"Yeah…okay whatever you have to tell yourself man so you can sleep at night."

"Nate tell him I don't do everything Sophie tells me to," Eliot said expecting Nate to take his side.

"Uh well….here lately you kinda have now that I think about it."

"Ha! Told you so," Hardison laughed setting a reminder in his head to have Sophie convince Eliot to wear a pink shirt.

"You two are fighting already?" Sophie asked walking in catching the last couple of bits to their 'conversation'.

"Huh they walked in fighting," Nate said rolling his eyes at them and fixing himself a drink knowing this meeting was going to be a long one.

Thirty minutes later found Nate glancing down at his watch for what had to be the hundredth time wondering where in the world Parker could be; she was late sometimes but never this late and that worried him, "Did any of you guys see Parker this weekend or get a call from her?"

Hardison and Eliot both paused in their conversation just long enough to shake their heads no continuing their talk as if it wasn't a very big deal that the thief hadn't shown up yet.

Sophie walked over putting her hand on Nate's shoulder for a little comfort, "I'm sure she's fine Nate but I did stop by her place on the way over here to see if she wanted a ride but she wasn't there."

"You don't think she got caught that night breaking into that bank you told her about do you?"

"Parker? No I think that would be the definition of impossible but we can have Hardison look at all the local jails to see if she doesn't show up within the next hour, but I wouldn't worry Nathan she can take care of herself."

"I know I just worry because she can be crazy sometimes. Like with the stunt she pulled when Archie was in trouble. Plus, she usually comes around here at least once a day and the last time I saw her was that night," he sighed looking at his watch again willing for her to show up and couldn't help but wonder if he had somehow upset her without realizing he even did so.

Just when Nate was about to tell Hardison to check and see if Parker was in jail she came bounding through the door plopping down onto the couch like normal. He gave her a curious look but decided to wait until after the meeting to talk to her.

"Well now that we are all here, let's get started shall we?" Nate said getting everyone's attention. He noticed that throughout the entire meeting that Parker didn't even once look at him, and if he asked her a question she would answer quickly or snap it at him. '_Yeah something is definitely wrong with her.'_

The meeting ended an hour later with everyone leaving to get some last relaxation in before they started the job the next day, "Parker can I have a word with you?"

"Whatever," Parker turned around staring at the floor so she didn't have to look into his eyes. She wasn't originally going to come to the meeting but decided to anyway so she didn't let the others down but she didn't know how well she would be able to handle seeing Sophie and Nate interact with one another but luckily they weren't all touchy with each other like she expected them to be. _'Maybe they're keeping their relationship a secret.'_

Nate walked a little closer to her but she backed away so he didn't try again, "Is something bothering you Parker? Or did I do something to upset you?"

She looked up for a second because he sincerely sounded as though he was concerned about her which wasn't helping her feelings towards him at all, but just as quickly went back to looking at the floor, "No why?"

"Cause you usually aren't this late to meetings….I'm just worried I suppose."

"Well don't be," she said with a bit of harshness showing through, "Can I leave now?"

"Um I have to tell you something Parker that I was going to tell you earlier but I didn't see you this weekend so I obviously didn't get the chance," Nate began suddenly becoming extremely nervous.

"Don't waste your breath I already know what you're going to tell me. I overheard you telling Sophie the other night," she stated angrily. _'I have to get out of here before I breakdown.'_

"Oh well what do think about what I said?" he asked not feeling too hopeful for the response he wanted to hear.

"Great!" she said in a way that said otherwise, "Well I'm gone but congratulations. I'm sure you two will be perfect for each other," she turned around walking quickly to the door but felt his hand wrap around her wrist successfully stopping her in her tracks. "Let go Nate."

"I wasn't confessing my love to Sophie," he whispered confused about what she just told him.

She turned facing him looking him in the eyes for the first time that day, "What?"

Nate searched her eyes trying to decipher what she was thinking but after many years of blocking her emotions she become a master of locking people out and he couldn't see anything but slight confusion. He heaved a sigh deciding that he would put his feelings for her out on his sleeve and see where it would leave them, "What you heard was me declaring my love for.."

As soon as Nate began to talk Parker knew she didn't want to hear it knowing she wouldn't like the result ,"I really don't care who you were declaring your love for," she interrupted as she yanked her arm from his grip slamming the door behind her as she left his apartment leaving Nate stunned and alone.

"…you," Nate finished lamely, a feeling of dejection hitting him. He didn't quite know if she knew he was talking about her or if she thought that maybe he was talking about somebody else. He hesitated for a few moments trying to think if he should go after her before deciding he wasn't going to take no for an answer until he absolutely knew for sure that Parker knew that he loved her with all of his heart and soul; so he ran off after her determined to win her over if it was the last thing he did.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Parker stormed through the bar completely upset just wanting to get out of there so she could go somewhere alone to think. She had hoped that he was going to admit he liked her but obviously he liked someone else altogether. She even waited a few seconds outside his door willing him to come after her but he didn't, _'That proves it wasn't me he was declaring his love for.' _She finally arrived outside the bar taking in a deep breath to seize control of the emotions running through her. Going home wasn't an option because she knew that Nate would eventually want to talk to her again and more than likely would either call or head over there. So she had to go somewhere that he wouldn't think to look but also where she could be alone; a place where the silence alone would calm her down enough to where she could begin to think about these past few days and what they meant. She joined the people on the sidewalk deciding to walk while she thought of a place that shecould go that supplied what she needed.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sophie looked up from her booth just in time to see Parker storming out of the bar, _'Nathan Ford what did you do this time?'_

She stood up to go talk to Nate to find out what the hell the problem was but saw him running into the bar seconds later and pointed him in the thief's direction, "She went straight on through and then it looked as though she went left."

He looked over at Sophie a little surprised to see her still here but just waved his thanks as he ran outside hoping to catch Parker before she completely disappeared. As soon as he was outside he looked left running that way a little bit before turning around to see if he could spot her that way, but didn't see anyone who looked like her, so he continued the way he was originally headed for a few blocks but knew she wasn't going to be anywhere in sight. He sighed punching the wall beside him in a small fit of rage that he let her disappear before he could tell her he loved her,_ 'Dammit I should have left sooner….Or just told her straight up in my apartment that I loved her.'_

Nate headed back to the bar to grab a drink after he looked around one last time hoping that maybe, just maybe, he would spot her in the crowd but to no avail.

As he entered the bar, head down in complete disappointment, Sophie called him over to join her at their usual booth, "What did you say to her Nate?"

He slumped down into the booth totally dejected, "Honestly I don't know. I told her I wanted to tell her something but she told me that she already knew what it was and said that we'd," he pointed to himself then to her, "would be perfect for each other."

"She thought you loved me?"

"Yeah she apparently overheard our little practice, which I knew was a bad idea, but I told her it wasn't you I loved but before I could tell her it was her she ran out leaving me stunned. I thought you said she liked me Sophie?"

"She does Nathan but obviously she thought you were going to tell her that you loved someone else other than her. And instead of finding out who, which would have broken her heart again, she decided to leave," Sophie explained trying to think of how to fix this entire situation.

Nate sipped his drink replaying the whole thing over in his head, "Do you think she went home and I could go over there to explain things?"

"I highly doubt that; she would know you would try that. No Parker would go somewhere that she could be alone but her being Parker I think I know where she went."

He looked at Sophie expectantly waiting for her to reveal where Parker was but after a few seconds of silence he yelled out, "Well?"

"Try looking in the old abandoned bank on the edge of town; I once heard her mention that she went there sometimes to get away to think about different things."

Nate stood up knowing exactly which bank she was talking about, "Thank you Sophie."

"No problem. Now go steal our favorite thief's heart," Sophie said.

"That's the plan," Nate informed her running out of the bar to his car so he could track Parker down to finally tell her what he has been dying to for the past few days.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Parker thought she heard something or someone inside the bank but brushed it off as being a rat or something shifting. She sat in the old vault looking around thinking about what Nate tried to tell her earlier that day; she knew they were friends and that friends were supposed to be there for each other but she just couldn't have stood there listening to him going on and on about the girl he suddenly found himself in love with. She also knew that she would eventually discover who it was because there was no way she was leaving the team just because it would be hard for her to see Nate with someone other than her because she cared way too much about Sophie, Hardison, and Eliot to ever leave due to something like that. No, she had to just find a way to begin to start getting over her feelings for him so she would be able to handle his new relationship with whomever he loved.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't even hear the footsteps that were coming up behind her, "Parker?" She jumped spinning around ready to attack whoever was there but right before she threw a punch she realized who it was, not believing he found her secret place.

"Nate? How did you even find me here?"

"Haha. You can thank Sophie for that; she remembered you mentioning this place to her before and thought that it would be as good a place as any to begin looking for you," he explained quietly trying to think of how he was going to do this.

"Oh well I guess I'll have to find a new place then," she thought aloud. They stood there a few minutes looking around at the room, both of them taking a glance at the other when they thought they weren't looking but would look away quickly when they caught each other's eye. Parker sighed hating the awkward silence in the room and quickly running out of patience waiting on Nate to explain why he was there, "Why are you so determined to tell me who you love?"

Nate looked as though he was about to speak but closed his mouth shaking his head.

"Just spit it out because you have five seconds before I leave you standing here again. And this time I'll go somewhere that I know I won't be found," she explained counting silently in her head. _'One….Two…Three….Four…'_

No matter how hard he tried he couldn't tell her how he felt so he just stood there rooted to the spot hating himself for not being able to tell her.

'_Five.'_ She sighed walking past him hoping he didn't follow her this time but before she was completely out of the vault he yelled, "I love you Parker." She stopped slowly turning around to look at him wondering if she just heard what he told her correctly; surely he didn't mean to say her name.

"What was that?"

"I love you. I have for a few months now but I know I've loved you longer than that, but I finally admitted it to myself a few months back," he declared walking towards her and this time she didn't back away from him, "I love you so much and I hope you feel the same way about me."

He stepped even closer, their bodies brushing lightly against one another; ever fiber of his being was screaming out to kiss her but he held back until he heard what she had to say.

Parker looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but love for her and hope that she felt the same way; after these past few days of trying to discard her feelings for him they came back full force. She put her hands on either side of his face slowly leaning up capturing his lips in a soft kiss; he returned the kiss pulling her in close to his body wanting to feel her up against him. All too soon their kiss ended but Parker whispered in his ear, "I love you too Nate," sending shivers down his back but happiness throughout his body.

He pulled back with a huge smile on his face, "You don't know how happy that makes me to hear you say that."

"I have an idea," she replied no longer feeling depression that was engulfing her lately.

"What do you say we head back to headquarters so we can talk and so we can get out of this old, dusty vault?" he asked.

"I would say I would love to, but I still have to find a new place to go since Sophie gave it up," she said slightly disappointed because she really did love this place.

"Or you could just use my apartment as your new getaway," Nate suggested, "I promise I won't tell anyone."

She laughed, "I may just take you up on that offer."

"Good," he replied taking her hand in his as they left the bank heading towards his car so they could go back to his place. "I love you."

She smiled over at him delighted he found her and happy with herself for giving him a chance to explain this giant misunderstanding, "I love you too."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The next day Eliot came strolling into headquarters wearing a pink shirt causing Nate to laugh, "I thought you wouldn't be caught dead wearing pink Eliot?"

"Shut up Nate."

"I'm guessing Sophie talked you into it. See Hardison was right."

"Oh yes Hardison was," Alec said snapping a picture of Eliot in pink so he could forever have proof.

"What does Sophie have on you that you just listen to her?"

"You don't want to know. Plus, I couldn't embarrass the poor man," Sophie explained walking in giving Eliot a little wink, causing him to blush.

"Aw your cheeks match your shirt," Parker pointed out as she came from the kitchen walking over to Nate to give him a quick kiss before they started working.

Eliot looked slightly shocked and Hardison, well was Hardison, "What in the hell just happened? You just…..just…kissed him…..on the lips may I add."

"Yeah we're together Alec, get over it. I know Nate is handsome, but just forget it cause he's mine," Parker stated in a way that sounded as though she were serious. Nate laughed at the hacker's face loving the people he worked with especially his crazy thief, who's heart forever belonged to him.

END

A/N: It's funny writing a story that's only one chapter long after writing one that was 12. Well I hope you guys enjoyed and please review. I don't know how many times I've changed the ending to this story but hopefully you guys like it well enough. Also I just want to let everyone know that if I don't post anything in awhile, it's because I'm on vacation and just haven't gotten the chance to write anything.


End file.
